


Mel's Volley

by ever_enthralled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr in case anyone else is interested in these requests. These will vary in length, setting, and pairings.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	1. Bad Hosts | Keishin Ukai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for tit worship with ukai. bless.

You’re a mess of giggles even before your back hits the bed, squirming and laughing as Keishin follows you, his mouth somehow never leaving your neck even as he falls forward. You wrap your legs around his bare waist, his swim trunks slung low on his hips in that way you _adore_ , and arch your back for him as he begins to toy with the knot of your bikini top.

“I fuckin’ hate pool parties,” Keishin mumbles against your skin, pulling on the damp string until it’s completely untied.

“You do not,” you snort. “If you did, you wouldn’t agree to hosting them, dummy.”

Keishin sinks lower, nipping at your collarbones as he pulls the top off of you, discarding it on the side of the bed. When he straightens, he groans low in his throat at the sight before him—you laid out against the comforter, sun-kissed skin prickling with goosebumps from the fan above, and your beautiful chest, _finally_ exposed and making Keishin’s mouth begin to water.

He doesn’t even dignify your insult with a response, just runs both of his hands up your sides until he’s groping you, bottom lip pulled between his teeth but still pulling up into a smirk when you mewl at the feeling of his thumbs grazing your nipples.

“ _This_ is why I hate pool parties,” he states, tweaking the pebbled flesh. You gasp, hips rising so that they roll against his.

Still, you have to laugh, voice coming out breathless when you tease, “You hate them because… I let you play with my tits?”

Keishin dips down, licks a long stripe between your breasts before moving sideways and taking a nipple into his hot mouth. You let out a quiet moan, your fingers finding their way into messy blond locks, darker from the water. You tug at Keishin’s hair, little noises escaping your throat when he grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin or sucks just a little too hard—almost painful, but not quite.

He releases the bud, catches eyes with you, and his gaze is predatory when he tells you in that low, scratchy tone, “No, I hate ‘em because all I can _think_ about is playing with your tits.” He pinches until you whine, then goes back to sucking, alternating between breasts as he flicks, and nips, and blows, massaging as he goes.

You can still hear the voices and laughs of your friends outside, but they’re easy to ignore when your boyfriend is sending shockwaves through your body. You’re wet in more ways than one now, ready to move on and take Keishin here in the middle of your now abandoned party, but you know that isn’t going to happen until he’s had his fill of you.

Of course, knowing Keishin and how much he loves making you squirm, that could take a while.


	2. Moan | Kei Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for tsukki's gf edging him as punishment for being too quiet in bed ;)))

You promised you’d make it worth his while. It’s the only reason Kei agreed to let you cuff him to the headboard in the first place. Right now, though, you think he’s probably second guessing his decision.

“Fuck, fuck, _why–_ ”

Your boyfriend squirms beneath you. You can feel his chest rise and fall in frantic pants as you lick leisurely up and down his hard cock. Holding yourself over him, Kei has a perfect view of your round ass and dripping pussy, but you’re too far away for him to reach. Held by the cuffs, he can’t even move forward enough to lick your folds without dislocating one or both shoulders. 

“‘S what you get for being so damn lanky,” you tell him before suckling at his flushed cockhead. 

He bucks in an attempt to shove himself further into your mouth, but you pull back just in time, grin at the way he _whimpers_. You can’t blame him for his desperation; you’ve been at this for a while now. 

Really, you’re serving justice teasing him like this. So often, Kei gets you riled up only to leave you high and dry, whether it’s a dirty text at work, long fingers on your inner thigh at dinner, or whispered vulgarities while hanging out with friends. Kei always makes sure you’re drunk with lust before finally making his move. Sometimes it’s just a couple hours. Other times it’s days.

And the worst part _–the worst part–_ is that while you’re falling apart in his hands, moans and pleas and fucking _drool_ sliding from your mouth, Kei is just… Quiet. He grunts every once in a while, and if you’re extremely lucky, you’ll earn a quiet curse, but for the most part, Kei is just as stoic in the bedroom as he is outside. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight, his curling blond hair is damp with sweat, a sheen covering his body as his muscles contract and relax again and again. You can feel him pulling on the cuffs around his wrists, see his heels dig into the mattress, and best of all, hear every one of his expletives and groans.

“Please, please, babe, fuck, I have to– _please_. I’m so fucking hard, Jesus _Chri–_ ”

You take him into your mouth again, hollow your cheeks and slide as far down on his length as you can. The tip of his dick hits the back of your throat, and Kei shudders beneath you. You relax your throat enough to swallow, make sure he’s humming with pleasure and secure in his orgasm before sitting back up.

Kei _growls_.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

You swing one leg over him and twist so that you’re sitting on his hips, his cock just barely brushing against your wet pussy. 

“Are you ready to come, Kei?”

“Ye– _Are you serious?_ What kind of question is that?”

An unfair one, you know. His cheeks are red, pupils dark and dilated. His glasses are sitting on the nightstand by the bed, leaving his handsome face completely bare which is good considering– “If you wanna come, you have to make me come first.”

You watch with a smirk as he sucks his teeth, wants to keep acting like a brat but knows he doesn’t have much of a choice here.

“Does that mean you’re gonna uncuff me?” He asks.

_“Oh,”_ you coo, reaching forward and running fingers through his hair. “Baby, no.”

“Then how–”

You move then, walking on your knees until you hold yourself over his head, and you hear Kei breathe in sharply before speaking huskily, “Oh, fuck yes. Sit on my face.”

You do.

It takes Kei seven minutes to make you come with just his mouth.

It takes you less than thirty seconds to make him come with yours.


	3. Feel Better | Kei Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for a 'frustrated tsukki who needs release'. can do, anon.

The last volley comes to an end. You watch as it hits the ground and bounces, everyone on the court staring at it as well.

Then the opposing team is a mess of victory screams and hands in the air and hair ruffles and hugs. It’s usually an endearing sight, but this time… This time it’s not your boys celebrating. _Your_ boys are stock stiff, eyes still on the ball rolling past the out-of-bounds line. Slowly, they begin to straighten, faces grave—disappointed—and it makes your heart hurt.

From below, Kei catches your gaze, sets his jaw, then walks off the court. You sigh, gather your purse, then set off yourself. Your boyfriend is going to take the bus back home, you know, but you drove yourself to the college and hope to beat him back to the apartment just so you can prepare a couple things for Kei, a hot meal, a documentary he hasn’t seen yet. It’s the simple things. You just want to make him feel better because you know he’s _pissed_.

Due to a wreck and stoplight maintenance, you do _not_ get home first, instead find Kei on the couch with his head in his hands.

“Baby?” You set your purse down and walk toward him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he quickly tells you. When he looks up, his expression is blank. He doesn’t even look irritated, just numb. It’s the first game of the season his team lost. You imagine the boys were beginning to feel unstoppable. Today must have taken the wind out of their sails.

“That’s fine,” you breathe. “Just sit tight, and I’ll make you something to eat.”

Large hands shoot out and take you by the hips. “Don’t bother.” He pulls you closer to him, tugging until your only choice is to straddle his lap. You assume he wants a hug, the kind that makes you melt into him. Kei isn’t a very affectionate person for the most part, but he does like holding you on occasion, likes feeling needed and appreciated. And, you do appreciate him.

He is not seeking a hug, however, presses his lips to yours in a kiss that turns surprisingly desperate within just a couple seconds. You frown but open your mouth for him, an invitation he quickly accepts. He grinds up against you, moves your hips back and forth over him, and you can already feel his erection through his athletic shorts. He is _worked up_.

“Mm, Kei, Kei, are you—”

“M’fine,” he mutters against your lips before biting down on one. You whimper, flush when you feel more than see him smirk. “Sound so nice,” he whispers, the compliment going straight between your legs. You feel your core throb, come to the conclusion that he wants to work out his frustration.

You are more than happy to help him.

Your fingers find the back of his neck as you arch your back, pressing your chest against his. Kei gropes your covered ass, long fingers kneading as he groans, and he’s talking _again_ , a rarity since he isn’t all that vocal when fooling around. “I’m gonna make you come so many times tonight. You’re going to be begging me to stop.”

“O-oh yeah?” You stutter as your breath catches in your throat.

“Mhm.” Kei trails his lips down your jaw and to your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and sending shocks down your spine. “Seeing you cry will make me feel better.”

It should be a troubling confession, but well, you’ve always known your boyfriend was a sadist. He’s worked you over to the point of tears before, and it’s usually only then that he reaches his own orgasm. Still, you haven’t ever seen _this_ look in his light eyes, this hunger, determination—pupils blown and hazy.

“You’re mean,” you whine as he sucks a dark bruise just above your collarbone.

Kei chuckles into you, grumbles a low, “You have no idea.”

And, you don’t. Kei has let loose on you before, but right there on the couch in your living room, he makes you come on his fingers four times, makes sure you’re sensitive and swollen and yes, _crying_ , before fucking you, not even waiting for you to adjust when he slides inside you. He sets up a ruthless pace, forearms on either side of your head, one leg off the couch for leverage so that he can go deeper, _harder_ , his cockhead hitting your furthest wall over and over. You’re going to be extremely sore in the following days, and Kei doesn’t even care.

He sucks his thumb into his mouth before bringing it back down to your abused clit, and you actually scream out before dissolving into nearly unintelligible, _“No, no, Kei, I can’t, I can’t—”_

“Yes, you can. You can for me. Come around my cock, come on, I’m not gonna stop until you do.”

He knows just where and how to rub the little bundle, is relentless until you’re keening and arching and pulsing around him.

“Fuck, fuck, yes—” His hips begin to stutter, thrusts growing more erratic and sloppy, so unlike Kei, but he chases his climax until he’s groaning right in your ear. Hot breath makes you shudder, and the twitching makes him hiss.

Tears are drying on your face. Kei, panting, wipes one away with his wet thumb. Chest rising and falling dramatically, you ask him in a tired voice, “Feel better?”

Kei pulls out, looks down at the mess you’ve made on his dick, then hums. “A little bit. I’ll probably feel better after you come a few more times.”

Your eyes widen, and you try to scramble away, but one hand wraps around your ankle as the fingers of his other slip back into your messy hole.

He raises his gaze to your face, fuck-drunk and smiling lazily. “Do it for me?”

You sniffle, nod, then cry out when he begins to move his fingers in and out of you once again. Honestly, you’re not entirely sure you’re going to get through the night without sustaining some kind of brain damage from too many orgasms. Kei would just love that, wouldn’t he?


End file.
